


Le Misérable

by LolaEbola



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Electricity, M/M, Oral Sex, Piercings, Violet Wand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaEbola/pseuds/LolaEbola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graham leans forwards and twists the silver rings adorning Richard's nipples.  </p>
<p>"If you'd have asked me at the beginning of filming who, out of the cast, would be the kinky fucker with the nipple piercings, the Prince Albert and the guiche, I would not have laid any money at all on our shy, unsociable Armitage."</p>
<p>"Or on the fact that he'd be the one who enjoys being tied up and teased and fucked so hard he's crying and begging for mercy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Christ, you're a grumpy bastard."

Richard tries to glare intimidatingly at the man kneeling between his spread thighs, _intimidating_ being somewhat tricky, trussed up in his current predicament. His current predicament being laid flat on his back, totally naked, wrists manacled above his head to the bedpost, ankles cuffed to his thighs with thick leather straps, legs spread wide open and inviting.

"It's called getting into character, McTavish. You know, _acting_? You should try it." 

Graham laughs. "No, you _are_ truly a grumpy fucker, Armitage. You've admitted it yourself, so don't try to weasel out of it."

Graham's dressed in his habitual off-duty-after-being-on-Hobbit-set attire of black cargo pants and black tee, his clothing accentuating Richard's nudity.

"Not only a grumpy bugger, but a bloody dark horse, too."

As if to emphasize his words, Graham leans forwards and twists the silver rings adorning Richard's nipples. "If you'd have asked me at the beginning of filming who, out of the cast, would be the kinky fucker with the nipple piercings, the Prince Albert and the guiche, I would not have laid any money at all on our shy, unsociable Armitage."

Richard glowers at him, the cornflower blue of his eyes nearly invisible under his hooded eyelids, and the thick fringe of sable lashes attached thereto.

"Or on the fact that he'd be the one who enjoys being tied up and teased and fucked so hard he's crying and begging for it."

Graham leans forward over him and, holding his gaze, rolls the silicone cock ring very slowly and deliberately down over Richard's burgeoning erection, before sitting back on his heels and taking in the lusciously helpless slab of male gorgeousness laid out before him.

"Not that I'm complaining, not at all. You're delicious, all trussed up in a tight, delectable, _wriggling_ little package, just for me."

Graham wets the tip of his finger and circles the head of Richard's bound cock, dipping into the leaking slit so slowly and delicately that Richard rolls his hips upwards, trying for more contact, as far as he can, strapped down in his current position.

"Fuck you, McTavish, you bloody _cocktease_."

Graham smiles, licking the drop of pre-come from his finger.

"Mmmm. As I said, _delicious_. Oh, I am going to have some fun with you today, you grumpy sod, just you wait. But, first - "

Graham fastens the blindfold tight around Richard's head then, satisfied that Richard is now as sightless as he is helpless, begins to assemble the kit he's intending to use on him.


	2. Chapter 2

When the very low grade humming starts, Richard tenses. "Graham?"

Graham adjusts the settings on the control unit - _minimum_ for now – and surveys the man laid out before him.

_Where to begin? ___

He decides on somewhere relatively innocent – the outside of Richard’s thigh. 

“Ow!”

Richard jumps and yelps in surprise, and then feels kind of silly. The sensation isn’t exactly painful, more of a slow, steady buzzing or prickling, but it’s just unexpected.

Graham chuckles. “If you react like that to a little tingle on the thigh, mahal knows what you’ll do when I play with your nipples, or –“ dropping his voice to a low growl, “your cock ring.”

Richard moans as Graham brings the wand around his leg, stroking up the sensitive skin of his inner thigh with light, teasing, prickles of sensation. Avoiding his crotch for the time being, he turns the power up a notch and runs the wand along the crease where Richard’s thigh meets his torso.

“Ohhh!” Richard jerks hard against his restraints and tries to squirm away from the sensation. It’s ticklish and prickling and he’s not sure whether he can categorize the feeling as pleasure or pain. Graham chuckles again, and continues playing with the sensitive skin of Richard’s inner thighs, his cock filling and pressing against the crotch of his combats as Richard whimpers and moans and squirms.

“Oh God, Graham. It hurts but it’s good – uh!”

He runs the wand over Richard’s taut stomach, dipping into his belly button and making him jump, slowly working his way up to his pectorals, experimenting with the settings and cataloguing Richard’s reactions. Turning down the power, he touches the wand to one of Richard’s piercings. The response is electric.

“Fuck! Fuck, Graham! Oh, God….”

“Ha – it’s OK, darling, “Graham” will do.”

Richard pants and squirms as Graham keeps the wand on his nipple, twisting the ring in the other one and drawing at it with his fingertips, pinching lightly and squeezing until it’s rosy pink and puffy, before swapping over and giving the same treatment to the other nipple, placing the wand against the one he's been playing with. The wand’s on a low enough setting that he'll be able to stay right here for a long, long time, tormenting Richard until he’s a moaning, writhing, _pleading_ mess. 

The thought makes his cock even harder.


End file.
